Better than I Know Myself
by AyeeItsMee
Summary: Behind every strong soldier, is an even stronger woman. ChelseaxVaughn
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: GAH! This idea has been eating me alive I just had to write itt! Btw I know pearl harbor is in hawaii but i changed it ^_^ and Chelsea's grandparents are Jack and Muffy, and her parents are Gray and Claire~ ENJOYY!**

I never liked traveling through water, or even being on a boat. The mere thought of drowning terrified me, I almost drowned once when I was 6 years old and have been terrified since, but I never thought that this one particular boat ride could change my life forever.

It was a sunny monday afternoon, my family and I decided to take a vacation to my grandparents farm. They say they were going to take us to a national landmark called "Pearl Harbor" on Sunshine Islands. Grandma Jack wouldn't stop going on about what happened on the landmark, and how it forced the United States to join World War II.

When we got to Pearl Harbor, the first thing we did was go to this theater that explained what happened there. They even showed real footage from the attack. It was horrible, I couldn't even imagine what it must of been like watching your fellow soilders burn slowly. After the movie, we got on a boat ride that would take us to the U.S Arizona, one of the ships that had been attacked, and unfortunately didn't make it.

"Are you scared, honey?" My dad turned to me. I shook my head.

"Dad I'm almost 16, I think I got over the water phobia." I lied through my teeth. I really was terrified. The water must of been 13 feet deep, and I was just barely 5'4.

As we boarded the small boat, my attention was immediately drawn to the two attractive marines. One was very tan, big brown eyes, and had curly hair peeking out of his marine hat. He seemed to have been enjoying himself, since he had been chuckling. The one next to him seemed almost the exact opposite. He was very pale, amethyst eyes, and had silver hair. He seemed very serious, but I could tell he was trying so hard not to smirk at his friends comment.

"What are you looking at?" My younger brother, Mark interrupted my thoughts. I shook my head.

"Nothing." I mumbled. As I sat down next to my mother, I felt a pair of eyes on me. I looked up to see amethyst eyes staring down at me. Nerviously, I looked down and smoothed down my dress. Trying to distract myself, I focused on my outfit. I was wearing a torquoise summer dress with white detailing, white flats, and had curled my hair.

"Hello hello everyone, my name is Denny I shall be your Skipper today, and this is Gilligan." The tan one turned to smirk at the silver haired one. "Just kidding his name is Vaughn. We'll be taking you to the monument of the U.S Arizona, if you have any questions feel free to ask." He elbowed Vaughn in the ribs.

"-And there are life jackets under your seats incase you get nervous." He mumbled. Denny turned on the boat, and we were off. I held on to my Mom, I really suck at trying not to look scared.

"That Vaughn and Denny sure are attractive." Grandma Muffy whispered. "Maybe you should go get some numbers." She winked at me.

"Now now mom, she is only 15. Those marine must be around 18-25 years old!" My mom turned to my grandma.

"Oh Claire, I'm 4 years older than your father, but that didn't stop him." Grandma Muffy giggled.

"No, Muffy I agree with Claire, she's too young." My dad overheard our conversation and stepped in.

"Oh well alright." She sighed in defeat. "They didn't say anything about making a new friend though, go get them girl." She winked at me and I chuckled.

* * *

After about 5 minutes, we had finally arrived at the monument, I was one of the first ones to get off that boat, but I took the oportunity to get away from my family to ask the marines a few questions. Not because I found them attractive, but because I really did want to know more about Pearl Harbor, I absolutely love history.

"So, how old do you have to be to be a marine?" I asked.

"Why would you want to know, little girl?" Vaughn grunted.

"Little girl?" I glared at him. "I'm 15. I'm a teenager. Don't talk down to me just because you're a couple of years older than me." I snapped. He looked almost surprised that I had said something back to him.

"Don't mind him, he's an asshole sometimes." Denny came to his rescue. "Why? You interested little lassy?"

"No, I was just wondering, since the movie said even 19 year old Marines died, I was wondering exactly how old do you have to be." I shrugged.

"Ah, well with parent consent, you can be a marine even at 17 years old." He smiled.

"Ah, well thank you." I smiled back, glared at Vaughn, and made my way back to my family.

"Chelsea! Where were you?" My dad asked. "Were you with those Marines!?" I rolled my eyes, sometimes my dad can be very overprotective, its annoying.

"Relax Dad, I was just asking them a couple of Marine-Related questions." He eyed me suspiciously, but eventually gave in.

After taking several pictures of the monument, we finally made our way back to the boat. I was a little hestitent about getting on the boat again, but I eventually did. As I was sitting down I felt, once again a pair of eyes on me. It was Vaughn. I stared back at him, and his stare soon turned into a glare. Our glaring contest went on for about 30 seconds, until he gave up and looked away. I smirked.

* * *

After what seemed like forever, we were back on Sunshine Islands. I stayed on the boat a little longer to say goodbye to the Denny, since he wasn't a bit of a butthole.

"Hope to you see you again, little lady." Denny patted my back once again.

"Hope so too, sir." I smiled.

"Please, call me Denny,"

"Well alright Denny." I turned to look at Vaughn and whispered, "What's his problem? He has such a negative attitude. Such a waste of an attractive man."

"Oh, Vaughn? Don't mind him. He's really cool once you get to know him, he wouldn't stop blabering about you." I blushed at his comment.

"Well I hope I'll see you guys again." I smiled and waved goodbye.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: Updateddd! Well there's not much to say, so enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: don't own anything, never did and most likely never will.**

Its been four years since I last visited Sunshine Islands, four years since I last seen my grandparents. Two years ago, my family and I got a call from Grandpa saying Grandma had died.. And a couple a months ago, we got a call from a man named Taro that Grandpa died, and had left me the farm.

I was in a daze when they read me his will. He left ME the farm? He trusted me with taking care of it? I was your typical city girly girl, I know nothing about farming! Nonetheless, I couldn't let Grandpa down, I packed up my things and came down here. Despite the fact I had to come in boat. I didn't come alone, however, my 14 year old cousin, Jill, wanted to come see Pearl Harbor, so she came with me. She's going to be leaving in a week, though.

_Pearl Harbor_

I still remember my first visit, the time I got on the boat and met that damned Marine, Vaughn. That man invaded my thoughts everyday these past four years. Not a damn day where I wouldn't think about him, and I don't know why. I barely knew him! I mean, of course he was attractive, but physical appearance never mattered to me. personality is what attracted me, but this man's personality is nothing but cold and ugly. Well, whatever it was, a little part of me was hoping he'd still be running the boat with Denny.

"Hey Chelsea, we're here!" Jill shook my arm, separating me from my thoughts.

"Yeah, I know, let's go get our things." We went to our cabin and grabbed our suitcases.

In order to get off the boat, we had to walk on a small wooden plank, that did not look strong enough to hold both me or my suitcases. I began to panic, last time I did this, Grandpa Jack was on the other side promising to catch me if I fall into the water. This time, no one but Jill is here, and I doubt someone her size would be able to catch me. I was 5'4 and she was barely 5'0.

"Oh come on Chelsea! Don't tell me you're still scared of water?" Jill had already crossed and was waiting on the other side impatiently.

"N-No! I'm just enjoying the breeze from up here," I snickered nervously. I'm going to be living on an island, that is surrounded by water, and I have huge water phobia. Great. I slowly stepped onto the board and walked. I kept my eyes up, not focused on the water below. I was trembling and could feel my heart pounding. I finally crossed it.

"Finally! Come on, let's go leave our stuff and go to Pearl Harbor." Jill pulled onto my arm.

"You're so bossy, you know that? May I remind you who's the oldest little missy?" I yanked my arm away from her, sticking my tounge out.

"Sorry," She smiled sheepishly.

"I'm just messing with you, Jill. Come on, I think I still remember how to get to the farm."

The island was always so crowded around this time, since it was Summer. We bumped into a lot of people on our way to the farm, but we eventually made it. The house was still in condition, but the field and barn looked horrible. The field was covered in dead crops, twigs, humongous rocks, and weeds. The barn didn't look any better, it looked like it was going to collapse at any moment.

"Wait - why does the house look fine, but the barn looks like shit?" Jill asked. I glared at her.

"Don't think just because you're with me and away from home you can start cussing. Good point though." I shrugged. "I can just ask the carpenter to fix it, later. Now let's go. Don't you wanna go see Pearl Harbor?" She nodded in excitement and ran into the house.

The inside of the house wasn't so bad either. It consisted of a living room, bathroom, a kitchen, and two bedrooms. It looked the way it did 4 years ago. I clenched my teeth, remembering how this place was once my Grandparents'. I can't believe they're gone. They would always tell me to come visit but I'd always be so busy with everything else. I wish I could go back and visit them, just one last time..

"Everything okay, Chels?" Jill asked, I didn't even notice my eyes were getting watery.

"Yeah, just had a moment. You ready to go?" I asked.

"Um, yeah, let me just change real quick, I don't want to go in sweats in this weather." She ran back to the bedroom. I chuckled, I didn't want too either.

I went to the master bedroom, and layed out a comfortable outfit. Some white shorts, a peach sheer blouse, brown belt and some comfortable nude flats. My hair looked plain so I decided to scrunch it and added a white bow.

"Gosh, Chelsea you're so girly." I heard Jill chuckled as she handed me the sunscreen. She was wearing khaki shorts, a black long sleeved v-neck, some converse and had her hair up in its usual ponytail.

"I know," I chuckled with her, "Lets hope Grandpa made the right choice."

"I'm sure he did," Jill smiled. "Now come on! I hear the Marines are insanely cute!"

You have NO idea.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: not much too say sooooo.. Enjoy!**

I paid for both mine and Jill's ticket, and we walked in. We couldn't bring much with us, since they forbid bringing bags and such. All we have is a camera, cellphone, and money to buy something to eat and some souvenirs.

"So what can we do, first?" Jill asked in excitement.

"Let's eat, I'm friggin starving." Jill nodded in agreement and we went to the dining area.

We got two hot dogs and soda for the both of us. Everything was so expensive! We should of probably ate before coming here. Oh well.

Jill loved it here. She took pictures of a submarine, the two guns they used in war, the torpedoes, and all the monuments. She reminds me of me when I first came here. We both absolutely love history, especially U.S history with soldiers etc.

"What's next, Chels?" Jill asked.

"Well, you wanna see a movie about Pearl Harbor?" I haven't been in that movie theater in so long..

"Sure! Let's go!"

The movie was the exact same. It started with with a female marine explaining what we're about to see, and they showed the same real footage from the attack. It still is awful what happened that day. I can't imagine having to go through that. Some of the men were even my age. I can barely handle loosing my hamster, imagine loosing a friend?

"Ladies and Gentlemen please exit through the right and aboard the boat with caution. Thank you."

Oh great, my favorite part. We started walking and I could feel my heart pounding. I can't have a spaz attack with Jill here. I need to just relax. I took some deep breathes and got on the boat.

Just like four years ago, I felt a pair of amethyst eyes on me. I looked up and couldn't believe what I saw. It was the two same marines I met before. They hadn't changed a bit. Vaughn's eyes widened just as he recognized me, and looked away. I won't even lie, I secretly wanted Vaughn there.

"Whoa, they're cute." Jill smirked. I started laughing, she's so much like Grandma.

"Welcome aboard ladies and gentlemen! I shall be your captain for today, and this is my beautiful assistant, Vaughn." Denny smirked over at Vaughn who glared at him. "We are on our way to the U.S Arizona, feel free to ask us questions, we don't bite." He smiled, and we were off.

"I sure wouldn't mind if they bit." Jill winked.

"Stop talking like that little one," I tugged onto her ponytail gently.

"You got to admit, they're really cuuuute."

"You know I know them, right?"

"Really? Lucky!"

"Yeah, I'm going to see if they remember me as soon as we're off this dumb boat."

I kept feeling eyes staring down at me, but I tried to ignore it. I kept on talking to Jill about school, the city etc. to try and distract myself, and after what seemed like forever, the boat finally came to a stop. Just like last time, I was the first one off. I waited for the two marines to get off board, as well.

"You coming, Chels?" Jill asked.

"Nah, I'm a wait here for a bit, I'll catch up with you." I reassured her. I turned back around to see a tan Marine with curly hair.

"Hey I remember you!" Denny recognized me.

"Really?" I smiled. Out of all the faces around here, he'd remember mine.

"I'd recognize those sealike colored eyes anywhere." He chuckled. "I knew you'd be back. How have you been?"

"I've been good, I'm kinda in charge of the Island's farm now."

"Yeah you're Jack's granddaughter huh? Well best of luck little lady! Looks like we'll be seeing you more often than, isn't that right Vaughn?" He called out for his shipmate as he got off the boat. My palms were sweating, I was so nervous! After years of thinking of this man, I was finally going to see him again.

"Oh it's you again." Vaughn grunted. "The brat that bad mouthed me a couple of years ago."

"It sure had to be special for you to have remembered, because with that attitude, it couldn't have been the first time." I glared at him. He looked surprised, but he hid it with his hat.

"Believe me, it wasn't." Denny chuckled. "One girl almost pushed him into the water for being rude. I got him in time though." We both started laughing, and Vaughn looked displeased.

"You won't make it." Vaughn smirked.

"Excuse me?" I challenged.

"You won't last a season on that farm."

I was getting ready too smack the stupid out of him. How dare he say that! He doesn't even know me! I could hear my mom's voice going off in my head. 'His opinion doesn't matter, Chelsea. You're grandpa believed you can do it and that's all that matters.' So I decided to be the bigger person.

"Well I'll see you when I come back, I got to look for my little cousin." I waved at Denny, and glared daggers at Vaughn, who without hesitation, returned the look. I smirked and walked off.

I don't know what it is that attracts me to this man, and honestly, I don't like it.


End file.
